Installing a home theater system which recreates the acoustic experience of any given soundtrack is vital to meeting the electronic consumer's expectations. Current art home theater surround sound systems typically comprise compact disc/digital video disc (CD/DVD) players and/or changers, audio/visual (A/V) receivers, tuners, equalizers, headphones, satellite speakers, center channel speakers, woofers, and/or subwoofers disposed in a fixedly mounted rectanguloid housing. Other current art home theater systems comprise highly specialized installation/orientation features which require extensive technical training and are, thus, not well-suited for use by the average electronics consumer. One such current art home theater system comprises a laser-based alignment tool being magnetically attached to a base plate; stacker discs for incrementally varying the height of the base plate; a speaker baffle; a beam splitter; an line lens; and a protractor plate. These complex components require some training and are used for optimizing speaker installation for a given set of room dimensions and conditions. The current art laser-based alignment tool does not allow for flexibility of room geometry nor for facilitating human factors in its use. Therefore, a need is seen to exist for a surround sound positioning tower system and method having a positioning feature for customizing sound direction and constructive interference patterns by the average electronics consumer, especially in a home theater.